leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.13
|Highlights = * New champion: * New game mode: Teamfight Tactics * Arcade 2019 skins |Release = June , 2019 |Related = 9.13 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.12 |Next = V9.14 }} :''For the patch, see V9.13 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Master's Challenge Season 4 profileicon.png|Master's Challenge Season 4 Arcade Star profileicon.png|Arcade Star Golden Cup profileicon.png|Golden Cup Pixel Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Corrupted Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Corrupted Arcade Poro Arcade Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Arcade Riven profileicon.png|Arcade Riven Arcade Sona profileicon.png|Arcade Sona Arcade Caitlyn profileicon.png|Arcade Caitlyn Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Battle Boss Qiyana profileicon.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Battle Boss Yasuo profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma Battle Boss Qiyana Chroma profileicon.png|Chroma Battle Boss Qiyana Chroma Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|Chroma Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Tier 1 TFT Launch profileicon.png|TFT Tier 1 Tier 2 TFT Launch profileicon.png|TFT Tier 2 Tier 3 TFT Launch profileicon.png|TFT Tier 3 Tier 4 TFT Launch profileicon.png|TFT Tier 4 The following Emotes have been added to the store: Master's Challenge Season 4 Emote.png|Master's Challenge Season 4 K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over Animated D'Pengu Emote.png|Animated D'Pengu The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pixel Arcade Poro Ward.png|Arcade 2019 Ward League of Legends V9.13 Client ;Teamfight Tactics release * In order to keep the servers stable, the game mode will have a release spread over the week on different servers: ** June 25th, 2019: OCE, JP. ** June 26th, 2019: *** AM: NA. *** PM: TR, RU, EUNE, EUW. ** June 27th, 2019: TH, PH, SG, KR, VN, TW. ** June 28th, 2019: BR, LAN, LAS. * Temporary restrictions: ** For OCE and JP, on June 25th, there will be a summoner level 10 requirement in order to play the game mode. ** Missions and Hub will launch one week after the game mode for NA, EUW, EUNE, KR, VN, TW, LAN, and LAS. ** Transfers are disabled until July 1st, 2019. ** Practice tool is disabled. ** Custom modes are restricted to 10 players minimum. ;Your Shop * Your Shop returns from June 28th, 2019 to July 22nd, 2019. Game ;Commands * /mute all, /fullmute all, and /ignore all no longer also mutes your own pings. ;Damage Text * Physical damage text is now always orange, magic damage text is now always cyan, and true damage will still remain white. * Crit damage text icon now matches the stat panel icon. * Crit damage text animation should feel more impactful and satisfying. * Colorblind support will be added for these updates next patch. Champions ; * ** ARAM first package spawn time reduced to 5:00 from 8:00. ** ARAM package cooldown reduced to 150 seconds from 240. * ** Left missile is now always the next to fire, with new charges loading in from the right. ; * ** Tip of the arc now reveals Fog of War for a short duration. ** Now casts more consistently aim toward the cursor. ** Now travels slightly faster. ; * General ** Ability VO lines will play less frequently. ; * ** Tentacles are no longer put on when they go dormant. ** Illaoi can no longer spawn Tentacles on ally base . ** Tentacles can no longer be stopped from attacking. If they're killed or they have to during the slam, they will instead die after finishing the slam. ** Tentacle damage now also scales with . ** Cooldown is now pingable. ** Tentacle lifetime while dormant reduced to 30 seconds from 60. ** Range of enemies to gain vision of tentacles reduced to 1000 units from 1400. ** Enemy champions no longer globally gain vision of tentacles that are slamming. * ** Now has a minimum base damage of , that can be applied on . * ** Spirit duration is no longer reduced by seconds each time the target damages Illaoi with basic attacks, by 1 second with single target spells and by seconds with area of effect ones. ** Spirit duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. ** Vessel duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Tentacle automatic attack cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 seconds at all levels. * ** Maximum tentacle summons increased to 6 from 5. ; * ** Combo with now more quickly and reliably applies its effects to enemies they hit. ; * ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . Empowered version is still seconds. ; * ** Now more quickly and reliably applies its effects to enemies they hit. ; * ** Now properly activates the movement speed bonus from hitting targets with . ; * ** Tooltip now notes it works on large monsters. ; * General ** Ability VO lines will play less frequently. ; * ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** No longer deals AoE damage. Now only damages the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. ** The stab no longer deals 30% damage to minions and monsters beyond the closest. ** Stab attack damage reduced to 100% from 115%. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from 40% at all ranks. * ** No longer affects non-champions. ; - New Champion * (Innate) ** Qiyana's next basic attack or damaging ability against a target unit deals . ** This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 25 seconds, not affected by cooldown reduction. ** Royal Privilege's cooldown on all targets is upon gathering or changing an . * (Q) ** Qiyana slashes forward in a line, dealing , reduced to 75% damage against subsequent units beyond the closest. ** Upon gathering an , Edge of Ixtal is upgraded to Elemental Wrath and its cooldown is . ** Qiyana consumes her current Element and her blade out instead, which detonates in a line upon colliding with an enemy or reaching maximum range, dealing the same damage to all units hit and applying a bonus effect based on the consumed Element. *** :}} for X seconds, then by 20% for 1 second. *** :}} Enemies below take 60% bonus damage. *** :}} The blade raises a grass trail behind for seconds, granting Qiyana and until she attacks or exits. ** 650. ** 35. ** 7 seconds. * (W) ** While holding an Element, Qiyana gains , her basic attacks and basic abilities deal , and she gains out-of-combat % while moving through the Element currently being held. ** Qiyana towards a target location, potentially gathering an Element of the }}, }} or }} she targeted. ** . ** 7 seconds. * (E) ** Qiyana a fixed distance towards the target unit, dealing . ** Casting during Audacity will aim at the dash target. ** 650. ** . ** seconds. * ® ** Qiyana sends a windblast in the target direction that enemies. The windblast stops upon hitting a }}. ** The windblast then creates a shockwave across any }} or }} it passes through, as well as around the borders of it reaches, dealing % of target's maximum health)}} and enemies for seconds. ** 950. ** 100. ** 100 seconds. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 95 from 105. * ** Second hit health ratio reduced to % of her maximum health}} from . ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60. ; * ** Aura damage AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 58. ** Health growth increased to 95 from 85. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Tooltip now properly mentions all mana scaling per rank information. ; * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 30. ; * General ** Ability VO lines will play less frequently. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Base mana increased to 250 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now more quickly and reliably applies its effects to enemies they hit. ; * General ** Starting at level 16, all abilities can gain a 6th rank. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration increased to seconds from . * ** Cone base damage increased to from . ** Magic damage per second increased to from . Items ; * + + + = . ** + + + = . ; * Armor increased to 70 from 60. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . Hotfixes June 26th Hotfix ; * ** Now properly knocks up jungle monsters or minions when he uses his and Dragon Strike combo. June 27th Hotfix ; * ** Combo with now has the proper range. ; * ** Now has the proper range. ; * ** Empowered damage now properly triggers . * ** Empowered damage now properly triggers . ; * ** Now has the proper range. June 28th Hotfix ; * ** No longer gets additional attack speed when she performs any non-basic action like or activating an item. * ** No longer able to use Lunar Rush a third time when is applied to two enemy players. July 2nd Hotfix ; * ** Isolated target effect now properly applies to all champions. ; * ** No longer gets stuck aiming at the same target for the rest of the game. July 3rd Hotfix ; * ** No longer gets locked out of auto-attacking after stealthing from a brush enchanted Edge of Ixtal. References de:V9.13 es:V9.13 pl:V9.13 Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes